Unfinished Business
by Wishing Only Wounds The Heart
Summary: Setting: Before series then early season one. Mamber has just split, and Amber need some closure on some up-in-the-air feelings she's always had for Fabian. One shot right now, possible three shot. Reviews are appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" the lanky, blond boy across from Amber whispered to the dark skinned boy next to him.

"Don't know," he whispered back, "But she's a babe."

"I told you never to say the word 'babe' again," the blonde one rolled his eyes.

"Sorry…" the dark skinned one said quietly.

Amber Millington. Small, blonde, thirteen year old Amber Elizabeth Millington sat at a table in Anubis House, her new home. She'd just transferred to the school, and so far, wasn't having the best of times. The other seven children at the table stared her down and whispered back and forth. Amber normally loved attention, craved it even, but not this kind.

Glancing around, she found a stuffed reptile on the coffee table across the room and let her eyes lock on it as she ate her eggs.

"Gonna tell us your name?" another blond boy asked, this one a bit stockier, but handsome none the less.

"Huh?" Amber snapped out of her gaze.

"Your name?" he repeated. "You have got one, right?"

"Oh…oh, yeah," Amber shook her head. "Amber."

"Nice," he smiled. She smiled back, blushing a bit. "I'm Mick."

"_He's really cute," _Amber thought to herself.

"And this," he pointed to the other blond boy, "Is Jerome. And next to him is Alfie."

"And I'm Joy," a girl with straight, dark brown hair said. Then, she pointed out a girl with dark red hair who she named Patricia, then a dark skinned girl named Mara introduced herself.

"And this is Fabian," Mick said, pointing to the boy next to him. Fabian gave a small smile, and Amber returned it.

"_Wow…he's cute, too…"_ she thought. _"Maybe this won't be so bad…"_

-Two Years Later-

Things had worked out well for Amber Millington up to this point. In the middle of her first year, she began an awkward thirteen year old relationship with Mick, but as they grew, so did their relationship. The only thing that ever set Amber off track from "Mamber", as she had named them, was a slight bump in the road.

His name was Fabian Rutter.

Although everyone was nice to her when she first came, even Jerome, Fabian seemed to be the nicest, and something about that just caught Amber's attention.

Everyone had asked Amber to walk over with them that first morning, but somehow Fabian's offer was the most tempting. He was extremely polite to her, and could be very quiet which to Amber meant a listener. He gave Amber all of the attention in the world, and she loved it.

The truth was, Fabian was overcome by her beauty. Even at the age of thirteen, everything about Amber was seemingly perfect, and Fabian had fallen under her spell. Not only that, but Fabian had cast one of his own on Amber, and not one she'd be able to shake off.

But now, they were fifteen. Mamber was going stronger than ever, and other relationships began blooming around the house. Joy had an obvious crush on Fabian, and he was developing one for her ever so slowly. Jerome had an obvious crush on Mara. Alfie had an obvious crush on Amber. But that didn't lift either spell that Amber or Fabian carried. Yes, Amber was crazy for Mick, absolutely head over heels. But there was always something lingering between her and Fabian. The little smile he had when they made eye contact, the little blush Amber had when she looked down since he'd caught her staring. She couldn't help but think of how he was a bit goofy looking when they were young…adorable, but goofy looking…and now, he could be called hot. Amber liked to think it was the guitar he was learning to play.

But a few months into the year, the tables turned. Joy disappeared, and that same day the American came. Nina.

Amber was totally fine with Nina being there, for she wasn't under the impression Joy had been kidnapped. Time went by, and Amber grew close with Nina, eventually creating their group, Sibuna. But Amber couldn't help notice Nina and Fabian growing closer and closer, and this bothered her greatly. If she could, she'd snatch Fabian right up for herself with Joy out of the way…but the flaw in her plan was Mick. She really did love him, but somehow, her love for Mick seemed to be blurred every time she thought of Fabian. Thought of his smile. Thought of his eyes. Thought of the look he gets when he's playing guitar. She just couldn't help loving everything about Fabian Rutter.

And then, the fatal blow.

Mick dumped Amber, and this time, it was real.

"It's fine," Nina would tell Amber, "It'll all be okay."

But it wasn't fine. Amber lost Mick. And she was slowly loosing Fabian as well.

The night Mick dumped her, Sibuna gathered in the attic to listen to the recordings. Nina held Amber as she cried, but it didn't do any good. She told Nina that she really loved him. And she did. But looking at Fabian up here as he looked at Nina made it even worse.

That night as they left the attic, Amber pulled Fabian aside.

"Amber, are you coming?" Nina asked as she turned at their bedroom door.

"Just a sec," she said, and Nina entered their bedroom and shut the door with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Fabian asked, his expression matching Nina's.

"I…" Amber looked down and let out a sigh. "I don't know."

"Is it about…?" Fabian said, not daring to say Mick's name. Amber just nodded her head. Fabian frowned, and rather than talk, he pulled her in for a light hug. That was the friendly thing to do, right?

"I loved him," Amber said quietly as tears began sliding down her cheeks again. She hugged Fabian tighter. "I really did."

"He's just confused," Fabian said, not sure how to react to the tighter hug.

"About what?" she said, a bit angrily.

"The world," Fabian laughed a bit, pulling out of the hug. "He's not used to being stood up. You're his first girlfriend, and even though you two have been together for nearly two years, he's still figuring the whole relationship thing out. And his blind spot is this Sibuna business, because it's important for us but he can't know. If he did, it'd be easier, but also more dangerous. I know this cost you Mick, but I know this will work out for the better sooner or later."

"You're much better at this relationship riddling than Mick," Amber said with a bit of a laugh as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm just giving an educated guess at the whole thing," he laughed. "Not like I've ever been in one."

"Not yet," Amber smiled weakly. "Maybe when you finally ask Nina you'll be able to put that educated guess to the test…"

"What? I-I don't know what you mean," Fabian spluttered.

"Quit it," Amber shook her head with a small smile. "I see the way you two look at each other…"

"We…we're just friends, promise," Fabian said quickly.

"_Promise?" _Amber thought. Why would he promise? It's not like he had made any sort of commitment to her.

But truth be told, Fabian was a bit happy about the "Mamber" split. Not happy for Mick, obviously, but that he may get a slight chance with Amber. Of course, he did have a thing for Nina, but there was some unfinished business between he and Amber.

"Promise?" she called him out on it without thinking.

"Absolutely," Fabian smiled a bit.

"Good, then doing this won't make me feel too awful," Amber said, then leaning in to kiss him. She felt him tense up, but it didn't take another second for him to kiss back. Amber's hands fumbled around for a moment but eventually rested on Fabian's neck as Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist and set his hands on the small of her back.

It was a good night for the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I was planning this out as a one shot but would you like a second chapter?**


End file.
